Funding is sought to examine racial/ethnic and gender differences in relationships between alcohol consumption and risk factors for acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). The proposed research would supplement the second wave of interviews in an ongoing NIAAA funded prospective study of 2100 Anglo, Black, and Mexican American male and female regular drinkers. The ongoing study is designed to identify psychosocial and cultural factors contributing to racial/ethnic differences in patterns of heavy and problem drinking. Because of evidence of a greater risk of heterosexually transmitted AIDS among Blacks and Mexican Americans than among Anglos, we propose to expand Wave II interviews (anticipated N = 1,500) to include questions on sexual practices, AIDS knowledge, perceived AIDS risk and precautions taken, IV drug use by self and others, and perceptions of the influence of alcohol on the respondent's sexual practices. To further clarify the role of alcohol use in relation to AIDS risk factors, we propose to interview a comparison group of 600 non-drinkers (200 Anglos, Blacks, and Mexican Americans) during Wave II data collection. Specific aims of the proposed study are to: 1. Identify racial/ethnic and gender differences in AIDS risk factors, knowledge of AIDS risk factors, and particular precautions taken. 2. Investigate racial/ethnic and gender differences in relationships between drinking patterns and AIDS risk factors, controlling for socio-demographic and psycho-social factors that may contribute to those relationships. 3. Identify racial/ethnic and gender differences in AIDS risk factors, with explicit comparisons between drinkers and non- drinkers. Cross-sectional and longitudinal analyses will be conducted to clarify the role of alcohol use in differing racial/ethnic and gender groups as a mediator or moderator of AIDS risk factors.